


Lesson of the Day

by scrollgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks his riding instructor for a make-up lesson, aka NO REDEEMING VALUE. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaffsie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gaffsie).



John finds Eric in the tack room, straddling a bench, checking over a saddle. "Sorry I missed my lesson yesterday."

Eric looks up, frowning. "No need to apologise, John. You mentioned you might be busy."

Scuffing the toe of his boot in the cement floor, John shrugs. "I'm still sorry. Maybe if you've got time..." He blushes, then says in a rush, "We could make up the lesson? I'm free now. Or whenever."

Eric crooks a smile at him, then moves the saddle aside. "Come here," he says, patting the bench between his legs. John crosses over and sits down, throws one leg over the bench so he's straddling it, facing the older man. He feels his ears burning, can't look up at Eric, certain he must be laughing at him.

"Such a sweet boy," Eric says, his voice low and teasing, like it's a secret just between the two of them. He lays his big hand on John's right knee, slides it slowly up his thigh until his thumb is teasing at John's dick where it's trapped in his tight riding breeches. John quivers, feeling hot and anxious and aroused. "So sweet and pretty. Do you like that, John?"

Darting a glance up, John gives a tiny nod. "Yes," he whispers. "Please."

Eric wets his lips, leans over and presses his mouth to John's, barely touching, not a real kiss. John tries to lean into it, but Eric pulls back, shaking his head. "Your father would not like this. We would be in a lot of trouble if he found out."

"He's at work," John says quickly. "It's Marta's day off. No one's home." Hips shifting restlessly on the bench, he finally grabs Eric's hand and pushes it down on his dick. "_Please_."

Chuckling under his breath, Eric takes pity on him and deftly frees John's dick from his breeches. "You beg so pretty when you want something, don't you." He wraps big hands around John's length, pumping him gently, laughing a little at John's pathetic whine. It doesn't take long before John is coming, gasping, his whole body arching off the bench.

"Such a delight you are," Eric sighs, almost affectionately, tracing a wet finger over John's lips. "Now it's your turn." John is panting, wrung out, and almost falls flat on his face getting his leg over the bench. Eric steadies him, then settles John on the ground between his thighs. "Show me what you can do with that beautiful mouth," he murmurs, undoing his fly and pulling out his dick.

"I don't--" John chokes out, flinching back. "It's so _big_."

Eric cups his chin, tilts his head up so John can meet his stare. His eyes are black with lust, but his voice is kind. "I know you can make it good, John." His dick nudges at John's lips until he opens up. "That's it, sweet boy. Knew you'd be a natural at this." Nostrils flaring, he thrusts in and moans, gaze intent on John's face.

Cheeks red with embarrassment, John sucks carefully at the hard, hot dick into his mouth, whimpering when Eric pushes in deeper, nudging the back of his throat. John is hard again already, and he wants so badly to touch himself, but Eric is big, too big to fit in his mouth, and he needs his hands to help.

John doesn't really know what he's doing, just bobs his head and licks the shaft until Eric is grunting, pulling at his hair, and then there's a sudden flood of bitter semen in his mouth and he's choking, swallowing some of it, letting the rest dribble down his chin. Dazed and desperate, John grabs his own dick with both hands, rubbing fast and furious until he comes for a second time, shaking with it, forehead pressed against Eric's muscled thigh.

Eric combs his fingers through John's messy bangs and smiles down at him. "Here endeth the lesson."


End file.
